A Different Life
by Niana7064
Summary: What if Kagome never traveled back in time? What if the bone-eater's well was just a well? What would it be like if she's related to Yusuke? As she spends time with a certain fox demon, time can only tell how different everything will be.
1. Different

**Title:** A Different Life

 **Genre:** Romance, Adventure, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating:** T for Teen and Up

 **Pairings:** Kurama x Kagome, Yusuke x Keiko, Kuwabara x Yukina, a bit of Hiei crushing on Kagome

 **Summary:** What if Kagome never traveled in time to the Feudal Era? What if the bone-eater's well was just an old well on her family shrine? What would her life be like if she is Yusuke Urameshi's cousin? What would her adventures be like with him? Only time can tell as she also spends her time with a different fox demon.

Hi guys. For a very long time, I always wondered what things would be like for Kagome had she been a character in the Yu Yu Hakusho series instead of the InuYasha series. This story will be close to the original anime with my own plot twists, so if I have any parts copying from the old series, don't hesitate top let me know and how I can reword some of the lines. For now, enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Different**

It had been a normal day in the Human World. Fourteen year old Kagome Higurashi is just finishing up with running errands for her school when she comes across something familiar, or rather someone who should be attending school himself. Letting out an annoyed sigh, Kagome approaches her troublesome cousin. "Yusuke, shouldn't you be in school like you're supposed to?"

Yusuke Urameshi, also a fourteen year old who attends Sarayashiki Jr. High, sends his typical glare to his cousin who in turn returns a glare just as sharp. "FYI, I did feel like going to school. But everyone still decide to be total assholes."

"You know that does not excuse your behavior."

Yusuke then breaks eye contact. "Whatever, Kagome."

That behavior of his is really going to get him into deep, boiling water someday. Not accepting his attitude, Kagome gives him a hard slap across his face, making sure it stung worse than a bee's sting. "Don't whatever me!"

Then she points in the direction back toward Sarayashiki, a firm expression across her face. "Now you better get your rear back to school or I'll kick it there myself."

The slap still stings, Yusuke mumbles as he holds his throbbing cheek. "I swear your slaps are just as hard as Keiko's." Keiko Yukimura is a girl that attends Yusuke's school and had been a childhood friend of the two cousins. When he had started to have an attitude and become a pervert, the two girls would do whatever they can to shape him up, but Yusuke never changes, no matter how much of a beating he gets from them.

Without another word, Kagome gives him a look that clearly said "Move it". Seeing the new expression caused a shiver to creep up his spine. Whenever she gives him the look, Yusuke knows the message depending on the current situation.

In order to save his skin, Yusuke turns to head back to his school and Kagome continues on her way to finish the errands. Though aware that he should have kept going straight but deciding to turn and take a detour instead, Kagome shakes her head as a small grin forms on her face. He may be very troublesome, but Yusuke is her cousin, her family, so she loves him as one.

Just when she finishes delivering a get-well gift for a sick student from her class and is on her usual route to report back to her school, Kagome heard something in the distance that caused her to freeze in her tracks; the unmistakable sound of tires screeching on the road, trying to stop. That sound was too close to where she last saw Yusuke. At the thought, she felt her stomach drop and her heart race as she runs off in the direction her cousin had gone.

By the time she arrives at the scene, Kagome could feel her heart shatter at the sight of Yusuke collapsed on the road, not moving, not a single breath left him. Her mind was telling her, demanding her, to ask what had happened. But she just stood there, frozen in place as the tears formed in her eyes.

Once the ambulance had arrived and gathered up Yusuke's body onto a gourney, one of the medics noticed how Kagome kept her eyes on Yusuke. "Miss," the medic says to her, finally snatching Kagome's attention away from Yusuke's dead form and to him, "are you related to him?"

First she just nods her head. "Yes, he's my cousin."

"Could you come with us to the hospital and we'll tell you what you need to know." the medic offered her to ride with them as they take Yusuke and a small boy who appears fazed from what had happened a moment ago before she came to the scene.

Kagome just nods her head, jumps into the back of the ambulance, the medic closing the doors shut before getting into the drivers side. During the ride to the hospital Kagome couldn't stop shaking as the fear of what she'll find out of what had happened to Yusuke, her cell phone clutched tightly in her hands. She had already sent text messages to her mom and Aunt Atsuko, telling them that something has happened to Yusuke and that she promises to tell them exactly what she finds out.

An hour and a half later, Kagome waits outside the room her cousin is being examined in, trying to calm herself and her racing hear down. Kagome had been lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear someone walk up to her. "What's a pretty thing like you doing in a gloomy place like this?"

Glancing up briefly, Kagome saw it was a teenage boy, perhaps older than her by one year, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, dressed in scrubs, thinking that he must be a volunteer. But with that attitude of his, sounds like he was made into a volunteer at the hospital when he prefers to do other stuff.

Currently too upset and worried about Yusuke, Kagome just ignores the boy, her eyes set on her phone, thinking over how she'll share whatever news she receives to her mom and aunt. Not getting a word from her, the boy growls under his breath. "Hey! I asked you a question. Surely you've been told to listen to people when they are talking to you."

"Sorry, I'm just not in a talking mood." Kagome says simply, trying not to have her voice break.

"That doesn't matter. It's rude if you don't listen to someone who spoke to you."

"Please, just leave me alone. I'm already really upset."

The boy didn't want to deal with her attitude since he wanted to know why she's here. But since she just ignored him, the boy is just about to raise his hand to slap her when someone else grabs his wrist firmly.

Turning to glare at the one who interfered, Kagome looks up in curiosity and is left speechless at the newcomer. This newcomer also appeared to be older than her by one year, beautiful bright green eyes, long red hair with two forlocks on his shoulders while the rest went down his back. She at once recognizes the uniform the other boy is wearing, he attends Meiou High school. "What do you want?" the brunette asks, no more like demands in the way a bad boy biker does.

"Didn't you hear her? She wants to be alone." the newcomer says, a glare intensifying in his eyes.

"Look, all I did was ask her a question and she didn't answer. I was going to leave her alone once she answered but she just keeps avoiding answering me." brunette points out.

"Well maybe she doesn't want to talk. It's better if you just leave her be, not force a word out of her."

Breaking his grip on him as he frees his wrist, the guy mumbles a "Whatever" and leaves the two, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Once he was gone, the other boy turns to face Kagome, his face a lot more calm as he says gently. "Are you ok?"

Now it was just the two of them outside Yusuke's room, Kagome at first nods. "Yes, thank you for stopping him."

"No problem." Then the boy looks to the empty seat beside her on the couch, silently asking her with just his eyes if he could join her. Nodding just once, Kagome could feel her cheeks turn pink as he sits next to her on the couch. His eyes still on her as she kept hers on her phone, the boy says, "If you're too upset to talk about it, you don't have to. But can you answer me this?"

Turning her attention to him, Kagome nods. "Has someone you know been through an accident?" he asks.

With what she's managed to put together within a few minutes since leaving the scene, Kagome nods. "My cousin saved a small boy from getting hit by a speeding car."

"Do you think he'll make it?" At the thought after seeing his condition, she shakes her head as she tries to keep the tears back. To know the bad news, the boy looks away, sadness forming in his own eyes. "I see. I'm sorry about your loss."

She may have just met him, but he's really kept her company during this very hard time. Without even thinking or realizing what she's doing, Kagome sets her head on the boy's shoulder, surprising both him and herself. But right now that didn't matter since she can already feel a sense of comfort as long as she's with him.

* * *

 **Edit:** to the guest that gave me the tip about my summary, thanks. Hopefully that helps attract more attention to this story.


	2. Comfort

I know this is very short, it's all I can come up with. But I promise to make the next chapter longer.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Comfort**

After a couple minutes of the two sitting in their current positions, Kagome lifts her head from his shoulder and asks, "What's your name and why are you here?"

"Oh, forgive me, I'm Shuichi Minamino. I'm visiting my mother. She's really sick." the boy, now named Shuichi answers.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope she recovers soon." Kagome gently holds his hand, showing her support.

Her words and gesture brings a smile to his face. "Thank you,"

Realizing that Shuichi doesn't know her name, Kagome snaps herself out of the trance and answers his silent question. "I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Kagome, thank you. I hope so as well." Then she notice sadness forming in his eyes. "Would you like to meet her some day?"

"If that's alright."

"Yes, she's always wanted me to meet new people."

Thinking for a moment, Kagome felt that maybe it's not a bad idea to meet his mom sometime. "Ok Shuichi. Can we wait a moment though? I want to hear about my cousin."

Shuichi nods. "Of course."

Turns out they didn't have to wait too long when a doctor stepped out of the room and faces the two, his attention set on Kagome. "Are you Yusuke Urameshi's cousin?"

Kagome just nods, bracing herself for the news. "I'm sorry to say that it was too late to save your cousin. But he had done a very noble thing, saving a small child from getting hit by a speeding car."

Just as she feared, Yusuke is gone. Fighting to keep the tears back, Kagome nods in understanding. "I see. Thank you, doctor."

"Take it easy, Miss. Losing a loved one is never easy." With that, the doctor leaves them be.

Now that she knows, Kagome texts her mom and aunt to share the bad news, still fighting to keep the tears back. Not like seeing her this sad, Shuichi says, "Would you like me to take you home?"

The only answer she gave him was a single nod. With that, Shuichi gently takes her hand, leads Kagome out of the hospital and, by following her directions, takes her home to the Higurashi shrine.

Once they arrive, they were greeted by Kagome's saddened mother as she hurries outside, the two could easily hear her kid brother Sota bawling in the living room. "Thank goodness you're still safe." the woman brings her daughter into her comforting arms. Facing Shuichi, she smiles. "Thank you for bringing Kagome home safely."

Shuichi bows and then straightens up. "Of course. I am sorry about your loss." her mom nods in gratitude. As he turns to leave, Shuichi turns his attention back to Kagome. "I'll see you around, Kagome."

"See you, Shuichi." Kagome replies, waving him off as he leaves, giving her one last smile.

With Shuichi gone, her mom ushers Kagome inside and sure enough, Kagome sees Sota crying over Yusuke's death, their grandfather trying to calm him down. "Sota didn't take the news well." her mom explains before turning to her. "How are you feeling? I know it must have been upsetting to find him like that."

"It was hard to see him that way. Is it ok I go visit Aunt Atsuko?"

"Of course. Be sure to be home for dinner."

"I promise." With that, after freshening herself up and making sure she has her phone secured in her small side bag, Kagome leaves her home.

Arriving at Yurei Manor, Kagome stands in front of the door to Atsuko's apartment, knocking a couple times. "Who is it?" came a soft yet strained voice.

"Aunt Atsuko, it's Kagome."

To hear that her visitor is her niece, Atsuko did feel her spirits raise a bit. "Come in, hon."

Permission granted, Kagome opens the door to see her aunt sitting on her living room floor. At a closer look as she came into the room, Kagome can see that her eyes were puffy from crying and many tear stains on her cheeks. "How are you doing?" Kagome asks as she stands in front of her.

"Not so well, Kagome." Atsuko says softly. She won't say anything else that'll make her cry again so that's all she'll say.

Not wanting to upset her even more, Kagome sets her bag down and sits beside her aunt, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and Kagome just sits there with her, comforting her the best she can, her mind occupied by two boys, one she had lost today and the other who's smile, even in her thoughts, gives her so much comfort that she needs during this very hard time.


	3. Secret

**Chapter 3**

 **Secret**

The next night, Yusuke's Wake had been set at Atsuko's apartment. For the most part since the Wake began, Kagome remains seated beside Atsuko, who is just staring off into oblivion, feeling grateful that so many people had come to pay their respects to Yusuke's family. She had noticed that some visitors were Yusuke's classmates but to see the smiles and hear laughter coming from them, Kagome had a feeling that they only attend to earn extra credit.

Then, Kagome sees Keiko arrive, a smile forming on her face to see her friend. As the brunette approach them, Kagome notices that she's having a difficult time fighting the tears. "Keiko, thank you for coming." Kagome greets her softly.

Kneeling in front of her, Keiko and Kagome hug briefly. "You know I would never miss this, no matter how hard this time is. I'll keep you and your family in my prayers."

This really made her smile and her eyes twinkle. "Thank you, Keiko." After Keiko gives her respects, her friends enter to escort her home since she's heartbroken over the thought of losing Yusuke.

Shortly after they left, Kagome could hear someone yell out, "Just let go of me!" Looking outside, Kagome sees another one of Yusuke's classmates, Kazuma Kuwabara, his two friends try to stop him as he forces his way into the apartment, his friends warning him that this is a place for mourning, but Kuwabara didn't seem to hear his friends.

Watching his behavior, Kagome had a feeling that once he got the news, he didn't want to believe that her cousin is dead, believing that he is actually hiding from him or something so they wouldn't fight anymore. Then his last words came as a surprise to her, "You were supposed to be there for me, Urameshi." After those words, Kuwabara finally lets his friends take him away from the apartment.

"You see those scums?" the next to speak was a man that must be a teacher from Yusuke's school. From what she had heard about him and his associate beside him from Yusuke, they are teachers Mr. Iwamoto and Mr. Akashi, two teachers claiming to be looking out for the reputation of Sarayashiki Junior High, but in truth are the biggest bullies.

To know what kind of men those two are as they insult Yusuke and some of his classmates during his Wake, Kagome is tempted to step outside and have a word about them insulting her cousin when she saw another man from the school, the principal Mr. Takenaka, come up behind the two dispicable men, making them face him as he glares at them. Just by looking at his expression, she could tell that he is not pleased with them.

After he had paid his respects to her and her family, he faces Yusuke's picture, saying rather softly as he sheds tears himself how much potential her cousin possessed and he could have made something great out of him had he stayed. Even though he was a troublesome student, Kagome felt her heart become warm that Mr. Takenaka truly believed in him.

As the wake came to a close with the small boy that Yusuke saved and his mother being the last to come pay their respects, Kagome is just bidding Atsuko good-night and as she leaves the apartment, she spots a small note tapped on the door frame, her name written on it. Curious, she removes the note from the door frame, opens the note and silently reading,

Kagome, after your cousin's Wake, could you meet up with me in the city park? The number I left on this note is my phone number so you can text me your answer. I hope to hear from you soon.

Shuichi

To know that Shuichi wants to meet up with her, Kagome's cheeks become a little pink and her heart to leap, wondering why he wants to meet up. After texting her mom to let her know that she's going to meet up with a friend and will be home before it gets late, Kagome sets the new number in her phone, telling Shuichi she'll meet him there. With that, she sets her course for the city park.

Once there, she finds Shuichi seated on a park bench, gazing up at the night sky. Then she notices that he's wearing black, thinking that he must have attended the Wake. Hearing her approach, Shuichi turns to face her with a smile on his face before he offers the open seat beside him. Once she is seated beside him, the smile vanishes. "Kagome, can I trust you to keep what I'm about to tell you a secret?"

Since they've only just met yesterday, Kagome understands why he asks her this, wondering what secret he wants to share with her. So she nods her head.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Shuichi starts. "I'm actually not who I seem to be, Kagome. My real name is Youko Kurama, I'm a fox demon."

To hear that he is really a demon left Kagome completely shocked. "I never thought that demons are real."

"They are, most of them can easily hide in plain sight while others are more noticeable." he points out, then Kagome picks up on his silent message, saying that that was not what he wants to tell her.

"Tell me your story, Shu…" she cuts herself off before correcting herself, "Kurama."

For her to want to hear about his story, his nerves in that instant had completely gone away, he tells her without any trace of hesitation in his voice, "For many centuries, among demons I was known as the Legendary Bandit, an A-Class ranked fox demon. Fifteen years ago, I had been fatally wounded by a Hunter after I failed one theft, I had no choice but to escape to the human world.

"In order to completely heal the wound and regain my strength, I had implanted my soul into Shiori Minamino, my mother's unborn child. My plan was to stay in the human world long enough until I was completely recovered."

If he had plans to leave once he was healed and had his strength back, then why is he still here. "What got you to stay when you planned to leave?"

"During this incident back in my childhood years, my mother had selflessly saved me from falling onto the floor that was covered in broken glass, causing permanent scars on her arms. Since that time, I had learned more about emotional empathy and feelings that demons never care for.

"Another reason why I had stayed is that while growing up, my mother had become very ill. Her condition then made me remember that with some species, the young can devour their own parents. I now feel that I am the cause of her illness. So for a long while I've been searching for a way to save her." Now that he has told her his story, Kurama then looks back up to the sky, a deep sadness forms in his eyes again.

To see so much sadness in those deep green eyes, Kagome could also feel the pain radiating off him. Since he's given her company during the time she had waited to hear about Yusuke, she felt it is her turn to return the favor. Scooching closer to him, Kurama is left surprised as Kagome wraps her arms around his shoulders, her head resting on his right shoulder. "Kurama, I promise that there is a way to save your mom and I know you'll find it. After hearing your story, it sounds like you love and care for her so much. If you need anything, I'm here for you."

All this comfort and support really helped cheer him up. "Kagome," Kurama holds one arm, "thank you. And I'm also here for you if you ever need me."

Grateful that he'll support her as well as she will for him, Kagome tightens her embrace around him.


	4. Chance

**Here's the long awaited chapter 4. My mind has been all over the place with the fandoms I'm in and writor's block certainly didn't help either. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, my readers!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Chance**

Checking the time on her phone, Kagome sighs as she reluctantly pulls away from Kurama. "Sorry, Kurama, I need to start heading home. I promised my mom that I would be back before it became late."

As she gets to her feet, Kurama stands as well. "I understand. Would you like me to walk you home?"

Kagome gives him a smile. "I would like that."

Returning the smile, Kurama takes his place beside her and they leave the park together. "Kagome, now you know what I truly am, I need you to promise me that when we are around other humans, you need to address me as Shuichi. But when it's just us, you can address me as Kurama."

"Why can't I call you Kurama while other people are around?"

"It's dangerous for humans to know anything about the spirit world. I myself am taking a huge risk by staying here with my mother and you. But I am willing to to take any risk to be with you now."

Understanding that it'll be safe for the both of them as long as she follows his advice, Kagome then holds Kurama's arm, causing the both of them to stop in their tracks. "I understand this way to be safe for the both of us. In all honesty, I don't want you to ever leave."

This had made his face soften and a soft smile to form. "I don't want to leave you and my mother behind either." even though these words are true, his eyes still carry a deep sadness as he thought about this one item that can be found in the spirit world, in a highly secured vault that King Enma keeps well protected.

The rest of the walk was silent until they arrived at the Higurashi shrine. Once at the front door, before going inside, Kagome hugs Kurama who returns the hug. "I hope I get to see you soon."

"Don't worry, you'll see me sooner than you think." Kurama promises. Once he has what he is after, he'll be seeing her until the next full moon.

Kagome is the first to end the hug and starts to head inside. "Good night, Shuichi."

"Sleep well." Kurama bids her and then turns to leave just as Kagome closes the sliding door, a small smile on her face as she held one hand to her racing heart.

After having a soothing dinner with her family, Kagome had gone straight to bed, her mind full of what has happened this week. Since she had lost her cousin earlier, Kagome had been crying in her sleep, but one certain boy with red hair and charming green eyes had been there in her dream, comforting her just like in the real world.

Then she had felt a familiar touch on her shoulder. In her dream, she had turned to find Yusuke standing there. To see her cousin there left Kagome in total surprise, he had a smile on his face, one that she hasn't seen since they were kids. "Yusuke? Why, how are you here?"

The smile remains as he lets out a small laugh. "You're seeing my ghost, Kagome. I'm here to give you a message. There is a chance for me to come back. So I need you, Keiko and mom to make sure my body doesn't become ash before I return."

To hear that he has a chance of coming back, Kagome could feel her heart become warm at the thought. Once he had given her his message, Yusuke turns to leave her dream but then he stops. "Once I'm back, I'll need you to explain to me about that guy you've been seeing."

At those words, Kagome's face goes completely red that Yusuke knows that she's been with someone during this hard time. Before she could explain herself, Yusuke had already walked out of her dream.

For the rest of the night, Kagome had been restless, wide awake now that she saw Yusuke. Now that she can't sleep, Kagome picks up her phone and texts Kurama, "Hey, are you awake?"

After waiting for five minutes, she gets an answer from him. "Yeah. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Could you meet up with me at the park at 4:30 after school?"

Kurama at once texts back, "Of course."

This brought a smile to her face. "Thank you, Kurama. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you later." With that they turned off their phones and went back to sleep.

The next day, Kagome has been very excited for two things, the news of Yusuke being able to come back and telling Kurama about this possibility. Of course he may not believe her since that's not possible, but she thought she would share the news.

Before the first class started, Keiko had texted her, asking if she's had the same dream about Yusuke the previous night. Kagome was glad that Yusuke did visit Keiko in her dreams to give her the same message, so that saves Kagome the trouble of talking to Keiko about the dream.

So for the rest of the day, Kagome got through her studies, her excitement growing with each passing minute. Once school had let out for the day, Kagome is just gathering up her things and checking the time on her phone when she heard someone approach her. Looking up, Kagome smiles at her three friends. "Hey girls."

"Kagome, today we noticed that you've been excited about something." Ayumi says.

"Yeah and you kept watching the clock." Yuka states.

"What are you so anxious about?" Eri asks.

Kagome knee better than to keep this from her friends. As she places the last of her school supplies in her bag, Kagome says, "I'm meeting up with someone later."

This had perked their curiosity as they get closer to her. "Oh? Who is it? Do we know them?"

She could tell that they are hoping that she's meeting up with Hojo, a very good and popular student at their school.

"Remember when my cousin had an accident a few days ago?" Kagome asks and they nod their heads, remembering the bad news. "Well I met this boy at the hospital who was visiting his sick mother. Ever since we met, he's been supportive during this hardship and is very comfortable to be with."

To hear about this new guy, Eri, Ayumi and Yuka became excited about learning more about him. With them curious about Kurama, Kagome checked to see that she has time to spare before meeting up with him at the park. So she tells her friends about Kurama, but going by his advice, she used her human name and leaving out the fact that he is a demon. At the little detail about what school he is attending, the three girls became even more excited that she is seeing a High School student.

After telling them about Kurama, Kagome then sets her bag on her shoulder and waves to her friends as she leaves the school for the park, promising them that she'll introduce them to Kurama someday.


End file.
